mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
For the Element of Harmony, see the appropriate section of the Elements of Harmony article. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic possesses many fantasy elements. A prominent one is the use of magic by ponies and other creatures. Earth ponies Throughout the show, Earth ponies tend to crops and care for plants and animals, particularly in Winter Wrap Up, Fall Weather Friends and Hearth's Warming Eve. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, explained online that Earth ponies have a "magically ingrained connection to the Earth" and its plants and animals. Fluttershy, a Pegasus whose special talent is working with animals, is something of an exception to the rule in this regard. Pegasus ponies Pegasus ponies frequently alter the weather, notably in the first episode and Winter Wrap Up where Pegasus ponies clear the clouds from the sky, and in Look Before You Sleep where they build up clouds to arrange a storm. Snowflakes and rainbows are made in a Pegasus-run weather factory in Cloudsdale that the main characters visit in the episode Sonic Rainboom. In Hurricane Fluttershy, Pegasus ponies work together to create a hurricane that lifts water from a reservoir to Cloudsdale. In Wonderbolts Academy, Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash produce a twister, but lose control of it. In Sonic Rainboom, Twilight Sparkle explains that non-Pegasus ponies require a magic spell to be able to walk on clouds, while Pegasus ponies naturally possess this ability. Gilda, a griffon, has no trouble walking on clouds in Griffon the Brush Off. In May the Best Pet Win!, birds and other winged creatures walk on clouds, too. There are some instances of non-Pegasus background ponies standing on clouds during Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and Sweet and Elite, one of which is explained as an animation error by one of the show's layout artists. Archived locally Some Pegasus ponies create weather-related wakes when they perform aerial acrobatics. Rainbow Dash creates rainbows several times during her acrobatic flights, and creates a special burst called sonic rainboom on three occasions in the episodes Sonic Rainboom, The Cutie Mark Chronicles and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In Lesson Zero, she created an explosion so powerful it left a rainbow-colored mushroom cloud. Lightning Dust, who appears in the episode Wonderbolts Academy, creates a green streak with a yellow, zig-zagging lightning bolt in the middle when she is flying fast. Other Pegasus ponies, like The Wonderbolts, leave smoke with lightning in their wake. Unicorn ponies exerting herself to manipulate large objects with telekinesis.]] Lauren Faust has stated that Earth ponies and Pegasi have passive forms of magic, but unicorns can actively perform magic. In a retelling of the history of Equestria in Hearth's Warming Eve, unicorns controlled the sun and moon before the rule of Celestia and Luna. Unicorn magic requires concentration and effort, as Twilight explains to Spike in Feeling Pinkie Keen and to Apple Bloom in Call of the Cutie. In Lesson Zero, Twilight says she needs a line of sight with an object to undo the spell she cast on it. Colors of magic auras When unicorns cast magic, it produces a colored aura around their horns and any objects their magic affects. The color of the glow surrounding objects affected by unicorn magic is inconsistent within the series. *Rarity's glow is light blue while her eyes are of a darker shade. However, it does match her eyeshadow. Rarity's glow in the first season also appears purple on certain occasions. *Trixie's glow is light pink, which doesn't quite match her purple eyes. *Flim and Flam's magical glow is colored green, matching their eyes. The color of the glow of incidental characters' magic is not consistent in this way and frequently differs from their eye color, as is the case with the exam supervisors and the waiters in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, for example. This relationship between eye color and magic color doesn't hold for Twilight and Celestia's magical glow either. *The color of Twilight's glow is inconsistent in the first season and more consistent in the second, turning magenta like the color of her cutie mark. *Similarly, whereas the color of Celestia's magical glow varies throughout season one, this glow is consistently yellow in Lesson Zero and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, like her cutie mark. **The addition of a yellow glow to Celestia's magic is one of the changes to the new opening sequence. *Queen Chrysalis, while disguised as Princess Cadance, uses magic that glows green. However, the real Cadance's magic glows light blue, consistently. *Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor, as well as their mother Twilight Velvet, share the same magic aura coloration. Shining Armor has magenta-colored magic, whereas his eyes are blue. In Twilight and Shining Armor's cases, the magic glow resembles the most prominent color in their cutie marks. *Sweetie Belle's magic aura is a light green, matching her eyes. Baby unicorn magic The episode Baby Cakes features a little baby unicorn named Pumpkin Cake, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who uses her magic unexpectedly when Pinkie babysits her and her Pegasus twin brother, Pound Cake. Rarity cautions the other ponies at the beginning of the episode that "baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go", and Pumpkin Cake experiences these surges when she's able to use her magic to teleport, walk through solid objects, levitate herself and other objects, and break the locks and chains that Pinkie put around the toy chest. Rarity Rarity possesses a gem-finding spell in addition to the standard telekinesis, which occurs for the first time out of her control in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She's adept enough with telekinesis to manipulate many objects at once when making dresses, and uses a spell to turn regular canopy into topiary in Look Before You Sleep. She creates a colorful light show and intricate backdrops for her second fashion show in Suited for Success. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle is exceptionally talented at magic. In a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Princess Celestia tells Twilight that she has never seen a unicorn with so much raw ability. 's magic.]] As talented as Twilight is, her spells occasionally misfire or fail. *When she casts a spell on the parasprites in Swarm of the Century so they won't eat food, they begin to consume items which aren't food, and subsequently destroy Ponyville. *When she tries to assist with Winter Wrap Up by animating a plow with a "come-to-life" spell, she loses control of it and makes a mess. *In The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tries to reverse Discord's strange effects with a "fail-safe spell", but it fails. *In the episode Magic Duel, she has difficulty performing an age spell, which she says is only for "the highest level unicorns". In the first season, Twilight's horn usually glows white or the same hue as her coat, and the objects she is manipulating glow white, lavender, or pink. When she manipulates multiple objects at once, several other colors are used as well, for example in the gem-finding scene in A Dog and Pony Show. Starting with the second season's third episode, Twilight's magic is uniformly depicted using a pink glow. Trixie Trixie performs various parlor tricks in Boast Busters: manipulating rope, creating fireworks and light displays, turning Rarity's hair green, and making a cloud strike Rainbow Dash with lightning. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna The princesses are called "unicorns" in the prologue of the show's first episode. They possess wings and the ability to raise the sun and the moon, a trait mentioned to be shared by the unicorn tribe in Hearth's Warming Eve. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Twilight witnesses the Summer Sun Celebration with Princess Celestia raising the sun; the narration in the prologue of Friendship is Magic, part 1 states that Celestia banished Luna in the moon and took her place, raising both the sun and the moon and maintaining harmony. When the ponies are summoned by Princess Celestia in The Return of Harmony Part 1, she tells them that she and her sister once used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord into stone, and since the princesses are "no longer connected to the Elements", Discord has managed to escape. She continues, saying the Elements of Harmony are stored in a magically sealed room that only she can open. However, they turn up missing, and Discord appears telling the ponies a riddle which discloses the Elements' location. Princess Celestia undoes Twilight Sparkle's magic twice in the series: once in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, where she calms Twilight, making her out-of-control magic revert to normal; and again in Lesson Zero, where Celestia directly uses her magic to undo the "want it need it" spell cast by Twilight. Machinery The Flim Flam brothers use their magic to power their cider-making machine in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Unlike Twilight Sparkle's "come-to-life spell" that she casts on a plow in Winter Wrap Up or Tank's helicopter-like contraption that has a magic glow around its axis in May the Best Pet Win!, the Flim Flam brothers' magic is used to "power" their machine, and it doesn't glow with their magic. Lauren Faust had previously suggested that appliances and vehicles on the show are imbued with unicorn magic. Archived locally Shining Armor Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's older brother, uses his magical prowess to bring forth a barrier that encompasses all of Canterlot to repel an outside threat, which is later found to be the changelings. Twilight says it is a spell only he can perform. He and Cadance use their combined strength and love to summon the barrier anew and drive away the changelings out of Canterlot. Princess Cadance and Princess Cadance combining their magic.]] The Alicorn Princess Cadance, niece to Princess Celestia, was originally a Pegasus,Chapter Book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. and possesses the flight capabilities of this race, as well as the active control over magic that unicorns are known for. She is known primarily for her spell of love, which brings out the love ponies have for each other. This spell is used two times: during Twilight's recollections of Cadance as her foal-sitter in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and to break Shining Armor's trance during the Changeling raid in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. In the same episode, she lends her love to allow her and Shining Armor to cast a new barrier and banish Chrysalis and the Changelings from Canterlot. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and 2, Princess Cadance uses a love spell to keep King Sombra away from the Crystal Empire. However, she is badly exhausted by this spell and the fact she must cast it constantly, without sleeping. Discord Celestia tells the ponies that before she and her sister defeated Discord, he made ponies' lives miserable by causing chaos everywhere. Once he is freed, strange things happen, such as cotton-candy clouds raining chocolate milk or cola (as mentioned by Rainbow Dash), roads turning into soapy water, giant pepper shakers float in the air, bunnies grow long, lanky limbs, and more. Discord apparently steals the Elements of Harmony from Celestia's magical safe, which she initially believes only she can open. He makes some ponies behave the opposite of how they normally would, a spell which Twilight Sparkle breaks by using a "memory" spell to restore the ponies' friendship. Eventually he is encased in stone again through the power of the Elements of Harmony although later in the Season 3 episode, Keep Calm and Flutter On, he is released so Twilight Sparkle and her friends can rehabilitate him. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Twilight sees a memory of Discord planting plunderseeds to weaken the Tree of Harmony and render Celestia and Luna harmless. However, the seeds sprout more than a thousand years later, after Discord is reformed. They then take over the Tree of Harmony, the Everfree Forest, Ponyville, and the royal sisters, until the six bearers of the Elements surrender these to the tree, effectively destroying the plunderseeds in rainbow light. In , Discord makes a reality bubble for the Cutie Mark Crusaders, within which he creates various scenarii for them to try getting their cutie marks. Queen Chrysalis and the changelings Changelings are first featured in the A Canterlot Wedding episodes, where they infiltrate Canterlot during the wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Their queen, Chrysalis, mimics Princess Cadance and uses this disguise to take control of Shining Armor and enfeeble the magical barrier over Canterlot that he creates to protect the city. His love strengthens her enough to even overpower Celestia's magic with a magical beam from her horn that stuns Celestia and singes her horn. The other changelings mimic other ponies, including all of the six main characters. In the end, Chrysalis and the changelings are magically cast out of Canterlot through the magic of Shining Armor and Cadance's love. Magical objects The Elements of Harmony The Elements of Harmony are said to be the strongest magic known to ponydom in the series' first episode's prologue. They are introduced in the first episode when Twilight reads about them in her book. It's told that they were used by Princess Celestia to banish Nightmare Moon in the moon to prevent her from plunging Equestria into eternal night. They are later used by Twilight and her friends to turn Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna, and again to encase Discord in stone. Initially simple spheres, the elements later become pieces of jewellery that match each of the main six ponies' cutie marks after they are used on Nightmare Moon: the initial five elements each take the form of a necklace, and the element of magic becomes a tiara. Said tiara takes a new appearance after Twilight's ascension to Alicorn state and royal status in Magical Mystery Cure. The Tree of Harmony In the season four premiere, Twilight uses Zecora's potion to see into the past and discovers that the Elements were originally a part of the Tree of Harmony in the Everfree Forest. In the same episode, she and her friends surrender the Elements to the tree, and hint that the six lost the special connection they had through these. The Crystal Heart The Crystal Heart is a magical artifact used in The Crystal Empire - Part 2. The Crystal Ponies use it to protect the Crystal Empire and repel King Sombra. Soon after he took over the empire, Sombra hid the heart so it couldn't be used against him, concealing it in a room with dark magic that forces anyone who stares or enters it to meet their worst fears. Twilight Sparkle fashions a fake Heart for the Crystal Faire to be consistent with folklore"The last page of the book mentioned a Crystal Heart as the faire's centerpiece, so I used my magic to cut one out of a crystal block." — Twilight Sparkle in The Crystal Empire - Part 1, not yet realizing the Crystal Heart was an actual relic. When the Crystal Ponies recognize that it's not the genuine article, Twilight ventures to find the real Crystal Heart, using dark magic to locate it. Unfortunately she is trapped by King Sombra just as she finds the Heart, and has to ask Spike to deliver the Heart to the Crystal Ponies. Spike starts to climb down from the spire where he and Twilight found the heart, but falls and plummets through the air. Princess Cadance, with the help of Shining Armor who throws her into the air, intercepts the Heart right as King Sombra is about to snatch it, then tells the Crystal Ponies to "use the light and love within them" to repel King Sombra. The magic of the Crystal Ponies and the Crystal Heart transforms the Crystal Empire, repels King Sombra, temporarily transforms Twilight and her friends in to Crystal Ponies, and even gives a similar twinkling appearance to Spike, a dragon. It is seen again in the background in Games Ponies Play and My Little Pony Equestria Girls. The Alicorn Amulet The Alicorn Amulet is a mysterious and powerful dark magic charm used by Trixie in the episode Magic Duel. The amulet blesses the bearer with "untold powers". However, the more the amulet is used, the more it "corrupts" the user. It has a built-in magical lock that prevents any pony other than the bearer from taking it off. The Alicorn Amulet changes Trixie's aura color from pink to red. She uses the amulet to get revenge on Twilight, banish her from Ponyville, and make it into her own image. However, it apparently has its limits, as Trixie could not use it to perform certain spells such as duplication or gender swapping, which is how Twilight defeated her in the second duel. Twilight tricked Trixie with a fake amulet to get her to take it off. Zecora then receives the Alicorn Amulet to put it "back into hiding where it belongs". The Crystal Mirror The mirror acts as a gateway to the human world that opens once every thirty moons. The gateway back to Equestria is behind the horse statue in front of Canterlot High. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal closes, not to open again for another thirty moons. Once situated in Canterlot, it was relocated to the Crystal Empire before the events of the movie.My Little Pony Annual 2013 The mirror appears on cover B of , covers A and B of and cover A of . Rings of Scorcherro The Rings of Scorcherro are a set of magical gold rings, ranging large to small, that possess a dark enchantment. Once scattered to the four corners of the Tenochtitlan Basin, Ahuizotl collected the Rings, with the help of Dr. Caballeron, and brought them to the Fortress of Talicon. The Rings are stacked on top of one another through a large pillar, as part of a ritual to usher in eight hundred years of unrelenting heat. Rainbow Dash and Daring Do thwart Ahuizotl's plans to control the Basin by removing the Rings from the pillar, causing the Fortress of Talicon to collapse, and shattering the largest ring to pieces. Enchanted comic books A store in Canterlot called the House of Enchanted Comics sells magically enchanted comic books. Spike buys one such comic, an issue of Power Ponies, and reads a line of text on the inside of the back cover. This triggers a spell that pulls Spike and his friends into the comic and has them assume the roles of its main heroes. They escape the comic book world by defeating the villain. Dark magic Princess Celestia describes dark magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 1: she demonstrates it to Twilight Sparkle by firing a beam at a crystal, which causes black crystals to sprout from the ground. When Celestia uses the dark magic, her horn is engulfed in a purple haze and her eyes glow green and have purple mist flowing from them. Twilight utilizes this same magic in The Crystal Empire - Part 2, explaining to Spike that she picked up the trick from Celestia. She attributes the magical door she finds at the bottom of a stairwell to King Sombra's dark magic. Twilight uses magic of this appearance again in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, which Zecora states to be "Alicorn magic". Dark magic is mentioned in Castle Mane-ia: It is also referenced in Daring Don't: The Fire of Friendship The Fire of Friendship is a magical pink heart-shaped flame, introduced in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. The magic was created by Clover the Clever, depicted by Twilight Sparkle in a holiday pageant, who produced the flame through the magic of friendship. The flame dispersed the ice and snow created by the windigos and led to the unification of the three pony tribes and the founding of Equestria. The Mirror Pond The Mirror Pond, also called the Mirror Pool by Pinkie Pie, is a enchanted pool with the power to duplicate whomever stands in front of it that Pinkie Pie uses to double herself in the episode Too Many Pinkie Pies. Pinkie recalls that "Nana Pinkie" used to tell her The Legend of the Mirror Pond, which includes these rhymes: Pinkie Pie stumbles through some brambles and vines and finds herself in an underground cavern where the Mirror Pond resides. By reciting the second rhyme, the magic of the pool is activated and turns the speaker's own reflection into a clone of themselves that then climbs out of the water. The pool first spawns one double of Pinkie Pie, but she returns with her double to spawn two more Pinkie Pies, and the three clones spawn even more clones. The first clone has trouble remembering Applejack's name, so Pinkie Pie teaches it and the rest of the clones the names of Applejack, Fluttershy, and herself. The clones cause mayhem in Ponyville and chant "fun!" repeatedly. They are eventually sent back to the pool by Twilight Sparkle, who assigns a test for them: they must watch paint dry. Whenever a Pinkie Pie clone's attention wanders, Twilight fires a magic beam at it, which makes it swell up and float in the air, then turn into a trail of light that flies back into the Mirror Pond. Twilight's horn smoulders after her rapid-fire elimination, and finally only one Pinkie Pie is left, who says she managed to pass the test because she cared so much for her friends. In the episode's epilogue, Pinkie leads Twilight and Big McIntosh, who is carting a boulder for Twilight, back to the entrance to the cavern of the Mirror Pool, and Twilight blocks it off with the boulder. Magical plants *Zecora uses diverse plants in various episodes, for miscellaneous, mostly curing effects. **She cures the effects of the poison joke with a herbal bath in Bridle Gossip. **She cures Apple Bloom's chipped tooth in the episode The Cutie Pox. **In the same episode, she mentions curing a rooster who's lost his crow with a mixture containing Heart's Desire. **In the same episode, she cures Apple Bloom's Heart's Desire-induced cutie pox with the Seeds of Truth. *Granny Smith explains in Family Appreciation Day that Zap apple trees are different because they are magical. *Twilight Sparkle discovers the Elements of Harmony come from the Tree of Harmony in the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. *Twilight sees Discord planting plunderseeds to weaken the Tree of Harmony and make Celestia and Luna harmless, in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. **His plan works, but only after the Tree is too weak to protect itself, more than a thousand years later. **The resulting chaotic entity is destroyed in a rainbow light once the Elements of Harmony are returned to the tree. Magical creatures *A cockatrice turns Twilight Sparkle and a chicken named Elizabeak into stone in Stare Master. Fluttershy tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whom she is babysitting, that the cockatrice can turn living creatures into stone by staring into their eyes. Thanks to her overpowering stare, Fluttershy cows the cockatrice into turning her chicken and her friend back to normal, even while it tries to turn her to stone. *Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena, bursts into flames and renews herself in A Bird in the Hoof. *Throughout the series, Spike sends and receives scrolls, letters, and other objects using his fire breath; willingly breathing on them when sending, unwillingly belching them when receiving. *Gilda and many other winged creatures such as birds and bats can walk on clouds, as seen in Griffon the Brush-Off, and May the Best Pet Win!. *Timberwolves consist of wooden logs and branches and can use magic to regenerate themselves after falling apart. The color of their magic is lime green. In Spike at Your Service, after being destroyed, multiple Timberwolves set together a larger Timberwolf using additional wood from the Everfree Forest, including entire trees. It is not clear whether the pieces of wood are magical or the Timberwolves materialize using ordinary wood. *In the second arc of IDW comics' main series, the "Dark Forces" creatures that live in the "Nightmare Dreamscape" are able to make nightmares and corrupt ponies. *In the sixth arc of IDW comics' main series, a bookworm can bring literary characters to life by eating the books they come from, and can even go in and out of the worlds of the books' stories. *In , two Cloud Gremlins manipulate clouds and generate feelings of depression in the ponies of Ponyville. *In , the Cutie Mark Crusaders encounter and befriend a greater Equestrian mimicker and name her "Imp". Mimickers are shape-shifters like changelings, but while changelings can take on the form of other ponies, mimickers can turn into anything but ponies. In other media *In the fifth story arc of IDW comics' main series, Hoofbeard's map has a magical wandering X that follows the migration of the mermares. One pirate, a former member of Hoofbeard's crew, states that the map can't be destroyed or lost. *In the German magazine comic Der Stern der Winterträume, Twilight Sparkle and her friends look for a magical element called the Stern der Winterträume, which translates to "Star of Winterdreams". They find it after a snowball fight. They test it, but nothing happens, so they go back to the Golden Oak Library. At the library, it plays beautiful music, which gives them all good dreams. *In the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, Prismia's amulet is cursed to make anypony who wears it to become arrogant and rude. Its magic is only stopped when the pony acts nice. *In the chapter book Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, the Spirit Circle is a lock that guards an ancient treasure, but when it's unlocked, ghosts will haunt all of Equestria. The only way to unlock the Spirit Circle is with the Half-Gilded Horseshoe. See also * References de:Magie Category:Society